1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a structure such as a building, dwelling or the like which is at least partially earthen-covered and including a front wall portion which is exposed to atmosphere to provide access and natural light to the interior of the structure, the remainer of the peripheral wall and roof being earthen-covered with the roof and wall being constructed from a unique prefabricated panel arrangement in which the modular panels have interengaging peripheral edge portions for locking the panels in aligned relation and each of the panels being constructed of a plurality of longitudinal studs interconnected by end members and covered with rigid sheathing and an encapsulation of glass fiber reinforced plastic to provide a strong hollow core panel capable of withstanding loads encourtered in an earthen-covered structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts previously have been made to construct various types of structures below ground including warehouse-type structures, office buildings, dwellings and the like. In many instances, building occupants prefer not to be below ground and many problems exist relating to the manner in which such structures are constructed so that they are not only economically feasible but also acceptable to the people which occupy the underground structure. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose various types of prefabricated panels utilized in building structures and/or exemplary of the developments in this type of panel: 887,674, 3,643,393, 2,332,732, 3,785,913, 3,389,033, 3,886,706.